Need Some Help?
by Mrs.Crossover Addict
Summary: Are you a great writer that is looking for Maximum Ride story ideas? Well, LOOK NO FURTHER! Unless you don't like these. I had a bunch of ideas and I knew it would be a while IF I ever wrote them. So, I decided to help some people out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride**

Hey Guys! I know some of you out there are having trouble thinking of ideas for Fanfictions for Maximum Ride. Well, since I'm a helpful person I decided to write some summaries for different ideas of Fanfictions. Listen, if you do use one of them you have to put that you got the idea from me in the disclaimer. Remember, these are just ideas. Things to get you started. You don't HAVE to use them exactly the same. Change them in whatever way you want. I, of course, will probably be writing some of these in the future. But, LONG future. Like, after I finish Best Friend's Brother and Nelly's Turn to Ride.

**Winged Fanfiction ideas:**

**-In The Shadows**

**What if there weren't five in the flock? What if there were six? What if Fang had an older brother, Shade? What if Shade was the leader of the flock, not Max? What if he was Max's best friend, not Fang? Hmmmmmm… this could get messy! FAX and some MADE! Takes place before TAE.**

**-Don't have a name for this one**

**After Paris, Max finds out Fang got a message that said he needed to save the world. But not by Fang, by Angel. She and the flock decide to stay at Dr. Martinez's house. What tragic surprise awaits her there? Angel happened, but Angel wasn't kidnapped. **(In this one Max gets her expiration date)

**-Where's Fang?**

**Fang is gone and Dr. Martinez and Ella weren't captured. After the book Angel, they go to stay with Dr. Martinez. When a guy name Shade appears and claims to be Fang's brother, how will Fang react when he comes home to see Max smiling at Shade like she used to with him? FAX and, of course, some MADE!**

**- Made for Eachother**

**What if Dylan was Max's Best Friend/Boyfriend and Fang is the one they said was made for her? Max tries her hardest to stay away from the mystery that is Fang, but something keeps drawing her in. Is it the man-made experiment? Or is it true love? FAXNESS! And a little Mylan Disease. Blech.**

**- Clone**

**What if Max was the clone that Fang asked to join his gang? Fang finds himself falling for Max, but she keeps pushing him away. What will it take for him to show her he loves her, not the DNA she shares with Maya? Faxness! But, the price to pay is having to bear through some Faya.**

**- Blogging**

**Nick is Max's best friend and she kinda likes him, but he doesn't know about her wings. She would give in and tell him everything… if she didn't know there was someone out there like her. She has fallen madly in love with Fang, the guy she's never met.**(Yes, I know that this has been done quite a few times. But, in this one he's her best friend! If your gonna use a cliché put your own little twist on it)

**All human Fanfiction ideas**

**- Family Or Not So Much?**

**Max and Fang are brother and sister. Also best friends. When Max starts to get suspicious of where she belongs in the family, will she find out a tragic truth? Who will be there to comfort her? FAXNESS!**

**- My Teacher**

**Max is on her last year of college. On a dare, she takes music as a major. Her teacher, Fang, is only one year older and inhumanly handsome, but they can never be together. Well, not until the end of the year any ways. Will they be able to hang on to their feelings? Fax**

**CROSSOVERS!**

**The Summer I Turned Pretty Crossover**

**-ALL HUMAN! Max counts the years by summers, when she goes to cousins beach with her brother, Iggy. Her mom, Valencia, also meets up with Anne and her two boys, Fang and Dylan. Dylan is one year older and Fang is two. She has had a crush on Fang Forever. You don't have to read the series to understand this.**

**Twilight crossover**

**Max is kicked out of the flock. She stays with Jeb who has undertaken the secret identity of the police chief, Charlie. She takes the identity of Bella Swan and goes to high School. What happens when she catches the interest of a certain Edward Cullen? What happens when she gains an interest in him? Will she tell him about her wings? Will Fang make a surprise appearance?**(Yes)

**Hush, Hush crossover**

**After Fang leaves, the Flock decide to tone it down for a while and choose different identities. Max now goes by Nora. When Max meets Patch, there is something familiar about him. She would be more interested if she weren't still wondering about that secret letter Fang gave her that said the real reason he left. He said he had a secret he needed to protect her from. The problem is, she still needs to figure that secret out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Maximum Ride**

Ok. So, I realize that some of my summaries were just plain vague, but they are supposed to be. So I just wanted to say that if you want to do a story based of one of my summaries, but don't exactlty know where to go with it, then PM me and I can tell you what I had in mind.

I would tell you here, but that would ruin the point of these people wanting to read them. I mean if you want to use them and you have ANY questions, then ASK ME! Do NOT be shy. When I was a baby I was shy. I would cry if any strangers came near me. But, once you know them they aren't strangers anymore!

As I was saying, if you want to know what the exact summary is for the story(not the full plot, but I have in mind) or if you'd like me to create a summary for your story(you know, if you like mine), then don't be shy! PM ME!


	3. MORE IDEAS!

Now, I've thought of some more pretty cool crossovers! I get bored a lot, okay. Don't judge me! Here goes nothing!

**Maximum Ride/ Twilight Crossover**

**You've seen Max as Bella in plenty of stories. But, what if where Fang went just happened to lead him into becoming the vampire, Edward Cullen? I've never seen this done and thought it would be cool!**

**Hush, Hush Crossover/ Maximum Ride**(Yes, I know I do a lot of the same books, but these are my favorites!)

**After Paris, Max has decided to move on once in for all. The flock wants to settle down for a while. Dylan is getting WAY to clingy. And this guy Patch won't stop interrogating her. She takes no interest in him, until he asks the question,"Do you know a Fang?" What does Patch have to do with Fang?**( No, he isn't Fang. Well, that wasn't what I had in mind…)

**Princess Academy/ Maximum Ride**

**ALL HUMAN. Max's family is poor and Fang's time has come to pick a bride. When he hears it will be from mount Eskel he is disgusted. Max is disgusted when she hears she'll have to go to the "How to be Spoiled School" as she calls it. Will they change eachother's minds? **

**House of Night/ Maximum Ride Crossover**

**After Fang leaves. The part where she's up in a tree. What if Dylan hadn't come to get her. What if a tracker**(Is that what they're called?)**did? And what if after seeing a familiar face Fang's real reason for leaving is exposed?**

**Maximum Ride/ Twilight Crossover**

**Max was kidnapped from The Flock by the school and they erased her memory and replaced them with new ones. Now, she's Bella Swan, but The Flock is still looking for her. Meanwhile, she starts getting close to a certain Edward Cullen…**

**Now, some ideas that Love My Writing Or Else sent me!**

**The End**

**Max is still winged, still sarcastic, but something's changed. Maybe it's because Fang's dead and the only way to bring him back is to sacrifice part of herself? She must destroy and avoid, protect and battle, to bring back the chemical that will regenerate her true love.**

**Destroying**

**Fang has been kidnapped by white-coats, and designed to destroy Max's flock. As Max finds a way to battle her inner emotions, she obliterates Fang's army and finally faces her last fear.**

**Willowed Beauty**

**Max is emotionless. When white-coats captured her, she managed to fly out of their grasp, but not before they perform one last experiment on her. Now she cannot feel love, happiness, or laughter. Fang, heartbroken, sets himself to repair her, and defeat the white-coats once and for all.**

* * *

><p>Coolness! Hope you guys like 'em!<p> 


	4. My Friend and I's ideas!

HERE'S SOME I CAME UP WITH, WITH A FRIEND!

_**An Angel is Falling**_

**Maximum Ride is an angel. A reviver angel to be exact. Her job is to revive fallen angels. On her first mission she is sent to revive Fang, Nick in his previous life, who has been tried to revived many times. It is shocking considering she is only a beginner, but you can't deny fate.**

_**Twin Wars**_

**Max and Maya are twins. Max's best friend is Fang, but she's secretly in love with him. Two Problems: Maya lover him too and Max is dating Dylan. How can she get to Fang through this?**

_**It's a Game**_

**Fang is the player of the school. Max doesn't really care until he breaks her half-sister's, Ella's, heart. Now, they're bent on revenge. They decide it's time to find out if Fang has a heart to break.**

_**Helping Hand**_

**Max is homeschooled. Fang goes to public school and lives next door to Max. They're best friends. Max starts dating Dylan not knowing he's the player of the school Fang goes to. Will Fang save her in time?**

_**At The Top**_

**Fang is the leader of The Dragons. Max is in the same gang. But, she has never met him because she is at the bottom of the gang's chain. Meanwhile, they go to the same school with secret identities. As Nick and Maxine.**

_**Relationships with Relations**_

**Max and Dylan have been dating since freshman year. Now, they're senior when Dylan's cousin takes a visit. Right before his cousin comes she finds out Dylan has been cheating on her for a year. Dylan still wants her, but will his cousin, Fang, get in the way?**

_**Fish Out of The Water**_

**Fang faked drowning. He showed up on max's doorstep not wanting to be found. Max doesn't know he is the guy from the news. What happens when he finds he doesn't want to leave?**

_**Two is Worse Than One**_

**Max was Fang's best friend. Then, one day it was like she was invisible. He acted like he didn't even know her. What happened to Fang? What happens when she goes over to his house to find her brother one day and ends up finding two Fangs? They have wings, AU.**

_**Remembrance **_

**Max was Fang's best friend until he lost his memory and his stalker Lissa gave him a false one. That was one year ago. All of a sudden Fang starts remembering things. Will he remember Max?**


	5. More plus OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Maximum Ride, Hunger Games, or Hex Hall.

_**False Identities**_

**Max is a spy. She is sent on a mission to spy on Fang, a man who has been seen taking secret files from the government. But, is all, as it seems? And what happens when he has a very attractive brother named Shade?**

_**Fang ||**_

**After Angel. The flock is setting up camp for the night when they hear a commotion in the forest. They search to find a Fang ||, but he goes by Shade. He's helping Max realize what Fang means about Maya. Meanwhile, Shade starts his own blog and finds it quite comforting. But, that's not the only thing he finds comforting.**

_**Changes in Time**_

**Max and Fang were best friends when Max moved away in 8****th**** grade. Now, in sophomore year, she comes back to quite a few changes. She finds Fang is now popular and arrogant from what she's heard and wants nothing to do with him. But, he has something different in mind.**

_**Hunger Games/ Maximum Ride crossover**_

**Max lives in district twelve. In the orphanage to be exact. Everyday she goes out to buy food for the orphanage and she ends up meeting a Gale. Her and Gale start getting close about six months before the reaping, until Max gets called to compete in the games. Oh, and did I forget? She has wings…**

_**Hex Hall/ Maximum Ride crossover**_

**Before Hex Hall. Max accidently performs a spell that freaks the flock out. She didn't even know she was a witch! So, she does some searching for where to go and decides to go to Hex Hall. There she meets Archer. And seems to quickly catch his eye. She, however, finds him an uncanny type of annoying and seems to know there is something off about him…**

**Mixed Fate** (My friend came up with this one)

**Max and Fang are secret spies. No one knows but them. They are on a case when Max starts falling for one of the suspects. Fang will have to take things in his own hands. **

**OWN CHARACTERS!**

**As you all know, I have my own characters. So, I decided to tell you some about them.**

**Name: Shade**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Bright Light Blue**

**Hair: Rich Chocolate Brown**

**Skin: Pale Olive**

**Wings: Where attached to the back as black as Fang's wings. Then fade from gray to as white as Angel's wings at the tip.**

**One Quality: Understanding. Can see things through other's perspective**

**Power: Can into others feelings.**

**Name: Nelly**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye color: Completely Green**

**Hair: Red and short**

**Skin: Pale with Lots of Freckles**

**Wings: Fiery Red with a mixture of Green and Yellow Feathers**

**One Quality: Trusting. Is very naïve at times.**

**Power: Has None**

**Special Talent: Acrobatics**

**Name: Tabby**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Hair: Reddish- Brown and down to the waste **

**Skin: Really Tan**

**Tail: Black with White Stripes**

**One Quality: Mischievous. Likes causing trouble.**

**Power: Can shrink**

**Name: Audrey**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Black and Shoulder Length**

**Eye color: Mixture of Green and Hazel**

**Skin: African American**

**Wings: Black with White Secondary Feathers**

**One Quality: Bubbly. Tries to be friendly to everyone. Except enemies**

**Power: Has None**

**Special Talent: Hand on Hand Combat**

**Name: Brian**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Light brown**

**Eye color: A Blue Star and the rest is a Light Brown**

**Skin: Not Pale, but Not Tan**

**Is Part Mouse**

**One Quality: Really Smart. Can solve problems**

**Power: Has None**

**Special Talents: Great Senses**


	6. MORE!

Guess what guys! I FOUND MY TWILIGHT BOOKS! So, I'll probably be making a Twilight crossover. If you read my other ideas and you want me to write one of those then tell me. I love the whole her mind was erased one. But, it depends on which one you want soooo yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with anything published.

_**Proposals**_

**Max and Fang were engaged when Fang disappeared two years ago. Max is depressed. Nudge is fed up with it. So, in a fit, she sets Max up on a blind date. Max is surprised when she actually likes Shade. They've been going out for a while when he proposes. Fang comes back to find her engaged to Shade. One word: Trouble.**

_**Waking Up to Wishes**_

**Max wakes up in the house in Colorado realizing she was in a coma. That Angel was never kidnapped, Maya and Dylan were never created, Fang never left, and last, but not least, her and Fang never fell in love! But, what if she is still in love with him? And while she was asleep, they found Fang's long lost brother, Shade?**

_**Why Romeo?**_

**Max was popular, but never really noticed she was. She also never noticed Fang even existed. That is, until she gets the part of Juliet in a play. And Fang gets Romeo. FAX!**

_**Long Time No See**_

**Max hates her job. Well, not the job, but the people she has to serve. Except for this mystery guy that comes every Friday. They always small talk. One day he stops coming. And she moves. What happens when they meet up in the same high school?**

_**Family Troubles**_

**Fang happened, but Fang didn't leave. Fang leaves to go find his family. About a week after he leaves his brother, Shade, shows up. When Fang comes back to see his brother, what will he find?**

_**The Best of Misunderstandings**_

**Max, Maya and Fang are all best friends. Maya and Fang start spending more time alone and Max is really starting to notice. Max doesn't know if she should confront them or just wait until they tell her, but she does know she's losing patience. How long will it take for her to crack?**

_**Time Flies**_

**Max was twelve when her parents moved her away from her best friend, Fang. At fourteen, she loses her memory and her parents move her back home for a fresh start. When Fang confronts Max she tells him about her lost memory and he decides to make her remember.**


	7. AWSOMENESS! I THOUGHT OF MORE!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Maximum Ride

**Normal to be Weird**

After Paris, Max and what's left of the Flock are getting attacked by earasers in a field when suddenly, three others join the fight. They meet them and after voting decide that they want Shade, Tabby, and Audrey to join their Flock. While getting info in New York, they go undercover in high school. What happens when Fang's Gang gets the same idea and Shade is getting a little to close to Max for Fang's comfort?

**Back Together… Sort Of**

After Angel. Max and the flock get captured, their memories wiped, and some kind of drug put in them that makes their wing retract back into their back; they become normal. They all go to school where the Director is principal. Fang's Gang goes there to see what's happening. They find the Flock's memory is erased and that the whole school is full of mutants that believe they're normal. Will Fang get Max's memory back or will he listen to Maya when she tells him he should leave it be; it's for the best.

**Foreign Concepts**

Max and Fang were best friends when she went off to Paris one summer. Before she left, Fang tried to kiss her. She ran off. Over the summer, she gets a boy friend… and her first kiss. She kept emailing Fang, but he wouldn't respond. Eventually, she forgot about the kiss. When she gets back Fang starts being really mean to her. Max and Shade, her Paris boyfriend, stay together using various forms of communication. Max and Fang become enemies. Shade becomes a foreign exchange student. He exchanges with Fang's brother, Ari. He's now living with Fang and going to their school. Max doesn't know either of these things. Boy, is she in for a surprise or what?

**Hourglass**

Fang and Max are boyfriend and girlfriend. Max doesn't know that Fang is the leader of a gang. Fang doesn't know Max is the leader of a gang. Fang is sent on a mission to kill her without knowing it's her. He's on schedule. If he doesn't kill Max, he will get killed himself. But, when he find out it's Max will he still want the job? Times running out.

**Dying is Easy. Coming Back? Not So Much.**

Everyone thinks Max is dead. The Flock thinks she went down in a flight so they left. She wakes up to find herself in the school. She is there for two years when she comes back. But, she isn't alone. She's got a daughter. No, she did not have sex. They implanted sperm in her. The real question is, will the Flock except her back. A lot of things can change in two years.

**Record Breaking**

ALL HUMAN. Max gets a record deal and moves from her small town to the big city. And breaks up with her boyfriend, Fang. Fang ends up getting a record deal at the same company and decides to automatically think she must be a spoiled diva. So, he chooses her as his rival. She chooses to except the challenge of proving him wrong.

**Crazy Love**

Fang is known as crazy. Everyone avoids him because of his bipolar. They think he's messed up in the head and is dangerous. Then, Max moves to town. She doesn't stay away from him. In fact, she does the exact opposite. She falls in love.

**Stronger**

Max was weak back when she had a crush on Fang Venom. When she looks back on it, she's disgusted that she made those sick puppy dog eyes. The only thing that changed her mind about him was when IT happened. When he took her following him around the wrong way. When he tried to get her to do IT and she refused. Now, she stays as far as she can from him. She was scared at first, but now she isn't anymore. Then Ella comes and gets a huge crush on him. Fang and Ella start dating. Ella is Max's best friend. She decides she has to get close to Fang so she can keep an eye on him. But, what if he's changed since what he tried to do to her. And what if she likes it?


End file.
